


Right beside you.

by Erasmus_Jones



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Run, Snow Patrol, bed, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasmus_Jones/pseuds/Erasmus_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for my wonderful friend Kat. Aka Mycitruspocket. Inspired at her request by The Snow Patrol song Run. A little Mystrade fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right beside you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycitruspocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/gifts).



Mycroft woke slowly, eyes blinking in the half light of the early morning. A warm weight pressed into him as he held Greg in his arms. A smile flickered across his face and then fell as he thought about his impending departure. Of all the things Mycroft had and did, Gregory was the only thing that was right. He completed him, had fixed him when he hadn't even known he was broken. So long as they were together, he could do anything. 

He pulled his arms tighter around Greg reflexively, making him bury his silver topped head closer against Mycroft's chest whilst mumbling incoherently. He wished they could just run away from the world. He wanted to immerse himself in Greg and never surface. The world was too ugly a place and he wasn't ready for it to intrude on their time.

"Myc? Time is it?"

The rumble of words vibrated through him and Greg's breath tickled the hairs on his chest. 

“Early love, go back to sleep”

Mycroft lifted a hand to cup the back of Greg's head, fingers stroking his soft hair. So long as they stayed as they were, he could almost convince himself that they could run away from all of their responsibilities. He didn't want the outside creeping in and shattering the perfection he found when they were side by side. 

“What time do you have to leave?”

Mycroft lifted his head to press his lips to Greg's forehead

“Far too soon my dear.”

Mycroft's voice lowered to a whisper.

“I don't want to go Greg. I don't want to leave you.”

Mycroft's voice broke with barely contained emotion. It was only here that he allowed himself to be so vulnerable. Cocooned as they were in the safe haven of their bed, surrounded by each other. Greg quickly moved to switch places and wrap his arms around Mycroft. He leant over to the side table and switched on the bedside light. 

“Hey hey hey, it's not for long. You'll be home before you know it. Right back here at my side where you belong. Even when you're too far away for me to whisper good night in your ear, I'm with you. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried.”

Seeing Mycroft so unlike himself, worried him. He was usually so poised, in complete control of his every move. The only thing Greg could do was hold him close until he found himself again. Hearing the pain in his voice and seeing his eyes glisten in the yellow light from the lamp closed his throat. Rapidly blinking to hold back his own tears he focused wholly on the beautiful man in his arms. Mycroft was pressed along his length, as much contact between them as possible. He ran his hands up and down Mycroft's back and arms trying to stop the shivers that ran through him. 

“Myc, look at me? Please?”

He thought for a moment he would refuse but slowly he tipped his head to meet Greg's eyes with his. A tear escaped his eye and slowly rolled down his cheek. Greg caught it with his thumb as he caressed Mycroft's the soft skin under his hand, wishing he could brush away the pain as easily as he did the tear itself. 

“I love you, I'll be here when you get home. We also have these magic things called phones, I'm only at the end of the line. If you call I will always answer. You call and the miles don't matter, with my voice in your ear just close your eyes and I'll be right beside you. Now don't cry beautiful we've got a little bit of time before I get shouted at for making you late. Remember it's not a goodbye, it is most definitely an I'll see you soon.”


End file.
